1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a network-based power supply efficiency management system and a method thereof, and more particularly, to a method for managing a power supply efficiency by comparing a predefined scenario on a server side with a real environment condition, and then issuing a usage control command to a managed unit via a network connection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A traditional power supply control system uses a power distributing board and relays to control the power supplied to electrical appliances. Due to complex and inflexible power dispatch layouts among timers, power distributing boards, relays and electrical appliances, problems such as difficult construction work and maintenance, timer reset caused by power outage may arise, and any change/modification to the dispatch layouts could be difficult as well. Furthermore, managing power supply for offices, public areas, and underground parking lots having large power requirements is even harder; therefore, backup power or spare power supplies are provided to ensure stable service quality, although a considerable amount of electricity could be wasted. Meanwhile, human labors are required to perform maintenance work and inspection for any damaged power facilities; however, if it is necessary to upgrade the power facilities, there's no way to obtain information of each individual area or facility usage condition and to provide any decision-making information to achieve power saving and to improve power efficiency.
Therefore, the prior art technique has the following disadvantages:
1. difficult to maintain due to complex and inflexible power dispatch layouts;
2. high management and maintenance cost; and
3. high electricity bill and not easy to perform efficiency analysis.